That Promise
by cherryblossom2442
Summary: After Naruto comes back from his fight with Sasuke when Sasuke leaves to get power from Orochimaru, he gives Sakura a letter confessing his love to her and how he will fulfill his promise but in order to do so, Naruto leaves the village, after dropping the letter off at Sakura's, to go train. Will they get Sasuke back? How strong will Naruto be when be comes back?


The cold wind blew Naruto's spiky blond hair ever so lightly. The blond-haired jinuriki was standing outside Sakura's house. _'She needs to know.. Sakura needs to know how I feel.'_ Said Naruto to himself in his head as he looked down at the paper he was holding in his hand. The paper read, _'Sakura-chan, I'm so sorry that I failed to bring back Sasuke. I made you a promise and I failed to come through, but don't worry! I'm leaving the village to go get stronger and when I come back you will have Sasuke back! Believe it! I'm doing this because I love you and I can't stand to see you so upset. I want you to be happy, that's all and if bringing Sasuke back makes you happy that'll make me happy. You probably won't see much of me when I bring the teme back. I don't want to get in the way of your love and I know you think I'm annoying so you won't have to deal with me anymore. Remember that I'll always love you. Goodbye, Sakura-chan.'_

Chuckling sadly, Naruto neatly folded the piece of paper addressed to Sakura and slipped it under her door. A heavy sigh came from Naruto as he lowered his head down and let a few tears fall from his eyes. "I'm doing this because I love you." Whispered Naruto into the darkness as he took a few little steps back then bolted, scared that if he didn't run he would change his mind and decide to stay.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Sun shined in through Sakura's balcony windows waking the pink-haired girl up. Sakura sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes from the sleepiness.

Getting the strength to get out of bed, Sakura headed downstairs to get some breakfast. "Oh, Sakura, your up," Sakura's mom said as she poured herself a glass of milk. "There was a piece of appear folded up with your name on it. Someone must of slipped it through the door last night. I left it on the counter over there." Sakura's mother pointed towards where the letter was. Sakura thanked her mom for telling her and grabbed the note that was labeled, _'Sakura-chan'._

_'Hmmm.. Must be from Naruto.'_ Thought Sakura as she opened up the letter and began reading. A shocked expression laid on Sakura's face as she gasped. She knew Naruto liked her, but love? And the fact that he left the village, his friends, her, to go train and get Sasuke back. "That baka! We were going to get Sasuke-kun back together" cried Sakura. Circles started appearing on the note from Sakura's tears dropping onto it. She threw the paper down to the kitchen floor and ran off to the Hokage Tower to let Tsunade know Naruto was gone. "Ehh, Sakura? What's wrong?" Shouted Sakura's mother as her daughter bolted out of the house.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Tsunade-sama!" Shouted Sakura as she barged into the Hokage's office.

Tsunade clearly didn't like how Sakura didn't bother knocking so she stood up and slammed a fist on the table, "You know better then to just barge in like that, Sakura! What the hell is it?"

After explaining to Tsunade what was going on, the Hokage sighed and placed a hand on her face covering it. "Damn that gaki!" Groaned Tsunade. "Shizune, get me Kakashi. I'm sending him and Sakura out to go get that idiot back before he gets hurt."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

It was a cold night so Kakashi got up to go grab some fire wood. Once the fire started it was a little warmer, but Sakura couldn't stop shaking. _'Naruto.. I wonder how you're doing right now?'_ Sakura wondered silently in her mind.

**'CHA THAT** **BAKA! HOW DARE NARUTO-KUN LEAVE US LIKE SASUKE** DID!' Yelled inner Sakura.

Sakura was confused,_ 'NANI?! Why did you just add the -kun suffix to Naruto's name?'_ Deep inside Sakura, here inner had changed perspective and instead of liking Sasuke, Sakura's inner started developing feelings for the boy with spiky blond hair and striking blue eyes.

'_Because he is way better then that loser Sasuke! I can't believe we could of liked that guy! Sure, he's handsome, smart, and mysterious, but Naruto-kun.. He's got a great heart and he's always there for us! He'll never let you down and he's willing to risk his life for us! Well.. You. And he's not that bad looking, too bad he's shorter then us.. Maybe he'll hit a growth spurt soon!' _Inner Sakura rambled on.

Sakura was shocked to say the least. She never really thought about how big hearted Naruto really was. _'He's so annoying sometimes though and he's pretty stupid too!' _Inner Sakura had to think for a second about Sakura extremely true statement. **'Yes, but no one was really there for him to teach him things. Remember how he doesn't have any parents? He's always been on his own so he's never learned anything and he's only annoying because he just want to be acknowledged. CHA.'**

Sakura had to think._ 'I guess it is kind of romantic how he's willing to sacrifice his life to get back someone I thought I liked for me. Especially when that said person that went with Orochimaru is an ass.' _Admitted Sakura to her inner.

**'We will DEFIANTLY have Naruto-kun to ourselves! Shannaro!'** Shouted inner Sakura as she jumping up and down and threw punches in the air.

"Yo, Sakura, you there?" Kakashi waved his hand in Sakura's daze. "Nani? Sorry. I was.. Lost in thought." Kakashi gave Sakura a lazy eye and said, "Clearly. Well I'm going to sleep now. I'll summon Pakkun to help us search for Naruto in the morning. Hopefully he hasn't gotten too far." The silver-haired jounin laid down on his back and closed his one visible eye. Sakura sighted and laid down as well to go to bed.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_'Maybe I should of packed a bag with some sleeping supplies' _thought Naruto as he cursed and threw his bag to the ground. He hadn't really fully thought threw where he was going and it was a last minute thing so he brought his frog wallet full of money and one pair of extra clothes.

Naruto knew he needed to find someone willing to train him, but who? Jiraiya came first to mind, but he was in the Leaf Village right now and Naruto couldn't go back now. He just couldn't. If Jiraiya didn't come to him, he would find someone to train him.

"Damn it's so cold tonight!" Naruto said into the dead of night. He found a mini cave in the middle of the forest and decided that was the best place to sleep since he was in the middle of nowhere by himself, all alone.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"If Kakashi and Sakura come back to the village without Naruto, I want you to find him and I want you to train him. He wants to bring Sasuke back to the Leaf for Sakura but he needs to be stronger." Tsunade said to her former teammate.

Jiraiya was shocked that Naruto had actually left the village. "That gaki!" Jiraiya smirked and crossed his arms while leaning against a wall in Tsunade's office. "I'd love to continue training with him and it's actually not that bad that Naruto left since I would train him outside the village anyway. The training I'd make him go though will require traveling."

The Hokage nodded and told Jiraiya, "Well, than I suggest you head after Kakashi and Sakura and then get Naruto. Tell Kakashi and Sakura to come back and make sure you tell them that you'll find Naruto on your own and train him so they know he's not all by himself and that'd he'll be safe with you." Jiraiya chucked, "I guess I'll be on my way!" With that the Toad Sannin left the Hokage Tower to go and do what he was told.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Get up Kakashi-sensie!" Yelled Sakura as she poked the copy cat ninja with her foot. "We need to continue looking for Naruto!" Even though Inner Sakura added the -kun suffix, Sakura couldn't. She had to sort her feelings out more before she realized she likes Naruto instead of Sasuke. Kakashi open his one visable eye and groaned. "Ya know, Sakura, I didn't think you would wake me up this early. We've got all day."

"Actually you don't. Tsunade wants you two back in the village leaving me to find Naruto and train him." Jiraiya said as he came into sight.

Sakura jumped, the sudden new voice startled her. Now she was furious getting over her little scare. "No that's not fair! Naruto needs to come back to his home!"

"And he will once he's done training. I'll make sure he comes back before he does anything too stupid." Sighed Jiraiya. That didn't satisfy Sakura though as she suggested, "Can we at least follow you when you go to find Naruto? I need to talk to him." Jiraiya agreed and brought them on the journey.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The grounded was hard on his back and rocks poked at his skin. "Damnit, I think that was the most uncomfortable place I've ever slept!" Cursed Naruto as he did some morning stretches. It was about mid-day now and his stomach was growling. "I would kill for some ramen right now." He complained as he help his stomach as it rumbled. Just as he finished saying he wanted ramen, an all to familiar smell filled his nose. Naruto liked his lips and ran towards the smell.

Sitting down at a ramen both, Naruto began his 6th bowl when he heard familiar voices. "I can smell the boy is near." Said Pakkun as he led the group that contained Sakura and Kakashi. "Shit shit shit!" Naruto yelled as he quickly paid for his ramen and booked it. Too bad for Naruto, his orange jump suit gave him up as the 3 people with Pakkun chased after him.

Naruto tried to get away, he really did, but he ended up tripping over a cat that he failed to notice. "Naruuuttoooooo!" Sakura yelled as she booked it to Naruto who still on the ground cowering in fear. Sakura picked him up by the collar of his shirt and he was dangling in mid air. "Baka what are you thinking? First Sasuke leaves the village to look for power and then you leave! Especially after leaving me that note! Forget about that stupid promise I made you make, I don't want that bastard back. He left because he's selfish and believes doesn't need us, his supposed to be friends. And if you really loved me like you wrote in your letter you'd be fighting for me and not let me be with someone that only cares about his own sorry ass!" As Sakura ranted, tears started forming at her eyes and one by one they started to fall.

Naruto felt his feet go back to the ground and he frowned. "Please don't cry, Sakura-chan. I can't forgive myself for making you cry." Sakura's eyes widened. "If you really want to keep your promise how about we do it together. We'll get Sasuke back together," Sakura did the unthinkable and kissed Naruto's check, "Now lets both get stronger and work together. I'll see you again in 3 years once you're done training with Jiraiya-sama."

Frozen, Naruto barely managed to nod his head. He wanted to make sure Sakura knew he heard him and acknowledged what he said. _'Sakura-chan she.. Did she just kiss my cheek?'_ Naruto asked himself in his head.

"You two should get going now and tell Tsunade that I'm with Naruto. See you again in 3 years." Said the toad sage.


End file.
